The Game of Truth or Dare
by XamierTheNobody
Summary: L suspects that inviting Light,Mello,Matt,and Near over to play Truth or Dare will bring them closer to catching Kira. M/M YAOI! Random pairings, mainly L/Light Ryuzaki/Raito Matt/Mello Near/Anyone.
1. Ichi

**[A/N] Here's another Truth or Dare story! These fics are just for me to get the creative juices flowing and to practice writing Smut and Etc.**

**If you haven't read any of my other TOD stories then keep in mind that I write **_**very **_**smutty determining on my mood. Truth or Dare ideas are welcome and encouraged! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**They will be OOC from time to time! So be warned, Light is being so compliant because he knows that if he isn't then L will become even more suspicious of him, and we wouldn't want that now would we?**

**Pairings: I'M NOT TELLING! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, I never will, I only own my Lawliet t-shirt T^T I don't own Tordol either!**

Light had no idea how playing Truth or Dare was going to catch Kira…But apparently L thought that it was a brilliant idea. Hell! He had even invited his heirs Near, and that creepy chocoholic Mello. Said Chocoholic of course had to bring Matt along.

He wouldn't be surprised if Beyond suddenly showed up coated in jam. Light shuddered at the thought…what the hell was wrong with him?

Their setting couldn't have been better, they were in a _hotel_. A freaking hotel in the center of the city! Oh Kami-sama, Light was going to have such a _headache_ when he woke up. That is if L even let them sleep, who knows how long this game could take!

L wasn't even coming up with his own dares! They all came from some weird American site he found called . Light was sure that it was going to be perverted and disgusting…

"Raito-kun, Truth or dare?" L asked while sticking his thumb in his mouth

Light sighed "Dare I guess, if I chose truth you'd only ask me if I were Kira"

L nodded "That statement raised your percentage of being Kira by Two percent" He began typing onto his computer and read the dare it supplied "Spell out your full name -first and last. For each vowel, flip a coin.

If it comes up heads, you must remove an article of clothing. If it comes up tails, you can put an article back on. If you are fully dressed, you may choose to take any article of clothing from another player."

The caramel eyed teen inwardly sighed in relief, yes! He didn't get anything perverted! Maybe the site wasn't that bad after all…

"R-A-I-T-O –Y-A-G-A-M-I" Oh shit, he hadn't realized that his name had so many vowels! Matt tossed him a penny-which Light thanked him for- and Light flipped it.

It landed on heads

He removed his tie and flipped it again. Heads again! He scowled and removed his shoes. Heads again! He practically glared daggers at the penny and removed his socks. HEADS AGAIN! His jacket was practically torn from his body as he threw it at a nearby lamp, causing it to nearly shatter into a million pieces.

Of course he just had to get heads…AGAIN! He glance solemnly at his shirt and proceeded to unbutton it before throwing it near his jacket. Light braced himself for another heads, but was surprised when it landed on tails. He grinned and donned his socks once more; his feet were seriously getting cold…

Finally, the last flip! Light nearly tore his hair out in rage, it was heads again! Reluctant to let his feet freeze he discarded his pants. He was extremely happy that he had decided to where boxers today, briefs would have been so embarrassing!

Mello catcalled while L just stared emotionlessly, although if you looked hard enough you could see a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Matt was to busy playing on his DSi, and Near was copying L.

Light huffed and turned to Mello "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" He replied, while taking a bite out of his chocolate bar, it was a wonder how he didn't have diabetes yet…

L read off the question for them "Have you ever gone into an adult movie / toy store? What did you buy?" Mello tapped his chin and _hmmed _"The answer is yes to both of those, and I think I bought some fucking chocolate flavored condoms. They tasted like shit, worst fucking thing I ever bought!"

Light tried his very best not to dry heave right then and there. Ugh, that was the most disgusting thing he'd ever heard! Mello caught his look of distaste and turned on him "What the fuck is your problem bitch! At least I get laid unlike your scrawny ass!" He looked like he was about to punch Light in the face "I swear to god if you don't stop making faces I'm going to SMASH YOUR FUCKING FACE IN!"

After a few bars of chocolate Mello finally calmed down "Near Truth or Dare?" no one seemed to here his muttered death threats, causing Mello to smirk and take another bite out of his chocolate bar.

"Dare I suppose" The snow haired boy replied, looking curious.

L had been declared the reader of the Questions and Dares. "Go into a bedroom and disrobe. Come out to rejoin the group with only one pillow to protect your modesty."

Mello's chocolate bar fell out of his mouth, Matt fell backwards out of his chair, L just sat there, and Light almost chocked. Poor little Near flushed an adorable pink before heading into the main bedroom. He returned a few minutes after with a small black pillow covering his nether regions.

He sat back in his spot and attempted to avoid looking anyone in the eye, for a good reason though. Light nearly hugged him, the boy just looked so cute! "L…Truth or Dare…"

"I will choose Dare since it seems to be the most common and expected thing to do"

Poor L's panda eyes widened even more than humanely possible as he quietly read off his dare "Pick one of the following roleplaying scenarios with the randomizer and act it out with the person across from you -

1. Hooker/John

2. Slave/Master

3. Teacher/Student

4. Pirate/Wench

5. SchoolGirl/Boy

6. Nurse/Patient

7. Cop/Civilian

8. Stripper/Customer

9. Rapist/Victim

10. Babysitter/Parent"

The randomizer chose two and L sighed before turning to Light "Which character do you wish to be?"

The wielder of the Death Note shrugged "I'm not sure, use the randomizer, if I get one then I'm the slave, but if it says two then I'm the master." L nodded "That seems like a logical idea".

It was L's lucky day, the randomizer just so happened to land on one! Woohoo! Lucky L!

"Should we do this in front of everyone or somewhere private?" the detective asked, earning a leer from Mello. "A little bit of both I guess, everyone will just eavesdrop on us anyway" He spotted a corner that was somewhat hidden from view "Somewhere like that!"

L quickly stripped as they headed to the corner, as soon as they were out of view-only their heads showing-he pinned Light to the ground and brought their faces close. "Kira-kun will be a good slave, right?" Light scowled "I'm not Ki- Ow! Why the hell did you smack me?"

L bit harshly on his collarbone "Because Kira-kun isn't pleasing his master, Kira-kun is being a _very naughty_ slave". He sat up and pushed Light so that he was on his hands and knees. This surprised Light immensely, looks like those baggy t-shirts were hiding some muscle after all.

The size of L's length was impressive, Light now realized why L wore such baggy jeans, that thing was huge! L suddenly grabbed his head, and forced his mouth to take in the entirety of his manhood.

The caramel eyed teen chocked and began to sputter, but L's hands did not relent. In fact they pushed harder until Light finally relaxed his throat and took him all the way. His nose was nuzzled in the Panda like man's pubic hair, it was itchy and he was resisting the urge to sneeze.

It wasn't all that bad, until L decided to start thrusting…The man made it seem like he was trying to kill him! With his cock! What the hell was wrong with him? Light was barely getting enough air just by breathing through his nose! And L's heavy breathing was starting to freak him out.

Light felt the organ in his mouth pulsate and was not prepared for the explosion of salty cum to overfill his mouth. He regrettably swallowed and wiped his hand across his mouth "What the hell Ryuuzaki! Are you fucking insane?"

L shrugged and quickly dressed himself "I was simply following the rules of the dare, I dominated you by forcing you to give me a blow job. There's no need to take it personally"

Light clenched his fists and stomped back to his seat while L took his. "Matt, Truth or Dare?" The detective asked, hunching his back as usual.

Matt shrugged and stomped out his cigarette "Truth, I don't wanna give any of you guys a BJ".

"Have you ever deliberately injured someone to the point that they required medical attention?"

Matt laughed and scratched the back of his head "Of course I have, do I look like a pansy to you?"

Light sighed in relief and plopped onto his back. The first round was finally over! He was oh so closer to going home and getting away from these freaks.

**[A/N] Here's the first chappie! I love writing these kinds of stories :D I don't have to think about a plot or anything! Just mindless smut and awkwardness. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Read and Review please! OR MELLO WILL CUT OFF YOUR VITAL REGIONS D:**


	2. Ni

**[A/N] Here's the next chapter! I'm sad that only one person reviewed, and that one person happened to be my best friend D:**

**Please review, because my chapters won't come quickly if I feel that no one likes this story. Don't blame me for the weird dares and questions, they are all computer generated from a site called Tordol .com**

**I'll be switching names and such with L because sometimes Ryuuzaki sounds better than L. And yes Ryuuzaki can either have one u or two, I took Japanese :/ Like how Ohayo can be spelt with two O's. Though normally it's only written that way to help foreigners know to draw out the o. think I'm incorrect? Talk to my teacher Baglin-Sensei about it then.**

**It took me forever to find out where Near was born! D: So I just settled with Wammy's house which is located in England. Also, did you know that he was named Near because _Na_t_e_ _R_ivers.**

**Did you also know that the American song that goes 'Let freedom ring' is a blatant copy of the tune of 'God save the Queen' which is England's national anthem! Come on now America! Think of something original for Pete's sake! Although they might have done that to show their hatred towards Britain…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Tordol!**

Light was currently having a mild panic attack in his mind, it was his turn again! He had just been forced to give L a blowjob; it couldn't get any worse than that could it? Light seemed to doubt that…

"Truth or Dare Kira-kun?" Ryuuzaki mumbled, purposely trying to piss off the Kira suspect. Light sighed "Dare again I guess…" Ryuuzaki nodded "Switch ALL clothing with the person to your right, including (but not limited to) underwear."

Light turned shaky eyes to the person on his right, OH GOD IT WAS MELLO. The chocoholic was winking suggestively at him while pulling off his clothes. "C-can't I do another dare!" He pleaded, scooting as far away from Mello as he could.

The insomniac shook his head, causing raven locks to attack his face "My apologies Kira-kun but a dare is a dare". Light opened his mouth to protest, but quickly snapped it shut at the glare L was directing at him.

He sighed and pulled off the rest of his clothes and handed them over to Mello before solemnly slipping into the tight leather confines that nearly choked him. "How the hell do you wear this? I feel like a female dominatrix!" The chocoholic's eyes snapped to him and he quickly found himself being shoved against the wall.

"Are you calling me a fucking girl? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! You won't need those brains when their smashed all over the floor!" Mello reared back his arm and was about to connect it with Light's face when a foot came crashing into his face.

Ryuuzaki stood there with his leg raised and his hands in his jeans "This is no time for violence; we are trying to solve the Kira case. Any more acts of violence and I will be forced to kick you out."

Mello huffed and stomped back to his seat, while Light just stood there, awestruck, he made a mental note to himself, never piss off the chocoholic when he's PMSing**(Lol, I know guys don't PMS).**

Ryuuzaki turned to Mello and asked "Truth or Dare?" Mello glared at Light once more before replying "Dare…"

"Strip down to no clothes and stand in the center of the room. For 30 seconds, every other player can rub and massage you anywhere they want, without penetration."

The chocoholic-who was now wearing Light's clothes-stripped and moved to the center of their poor excuse for a circle. This dare didn't bother him, as long as that Light kid didn't touch him anywhere he wouldn't touch...

The first to step up was Matt, who immediately began rubbing Mello's crotch, it wasn't that much of a surprise to everyone, they _had _been giving each other bedroom eyes the entire time.

Mello had surprisingly kept a calm expression the entire time, although the twinkle in his eyes and his obvious erection betrayed his lust.

Near was up and the poor little boy only poked and prodded Mello's stomach, the chocoholic looked about ready to box his ears. When L stood and sauntered over to Mello he began rubbing his hands up and down the blond's sides, causing the man to shiver.

Light cautiously walked over to Mello, well he was walking towards him before he was rudely tripped by L and his hands ended up groping Mello's moobs _(Man boobs)._ Oh yeah…Moobs. His hand automatically began clenching and Light stared at them in horror, what the hell was going on?

Mello's face was flushed and his erection was getting larger by the second. Light guessed that he had a chest fetish…along with a bondage and chocolate one. The man was being so dogmatic! He wouldn't even let the tiniest of moans slip out! Then again, when you're into bondage you do develop a certain amount of self control…

Mello rejoiced once the dare was over, and plopped himself onto Matt's lap relishing in the warmth that the gamer radiated.

Without even letting Near give his opinion, Ryuuzaki immediately chose dare for the snow haired boy. "Randomly select a member of the opposite and orally service them in front of the group while you hum your National Anthem as loudly as you can.

You must not stop until you are done the song. If the group catches you making a mistake in the song, you must start over again from the beginning. If your "instrument" finishes, keep on humming until the song is done."

Near looked like a deer in headlights "I don't know who to choose…can I give you each a number and have L-sama do a randomizer?" Everyone nodded their consent and Near let out a sigh of relief.

Light was number one

Matt was number two

Mello was number three and

L was number 4. L clicked the randomizer and shouted out the number "One". Everyone's head spun towards Light as he grinned _'Guess this makes up for the forced Blow job earlier'_.

Near felt inwardly relieved at the fact that his national anthem was only a bit over two minutes…unlike some other anthems

Near positioned his face in front of Light's manhood, took a deep breath, and slowly inserted it into his mouth. When he felt it become fully erect he began to hum 'God Save the Queen.'

'_God save our gracious Queen, Long live our noble Queen, God save our Queen. Send her victorious, Happy and glorious, Long to reign over us, God Save the Queen'. _Near began to bob his head as he hummed, slowly taking more and more of the monster of a cock inside his mouth.

'_O Lord our God arise, Scatter her enemies, And make them fall. Confound their politics, frustrate their knavish tricks, on thee our hopes we fix, God save us all'. _Near swirled his tongue around the slit in Light's length and lapped at the beads of pre-cum that dripped from the top. Light was panting and shaking all over, he hoped that this would be over soon so that he could still save face, and not be utterly humiliated.

'_Thy choicest gifts in store, on her be pleased to pour, Long May she reign. May she defend our laws, and ever give us cause, to sing with hearts and voice, God Save the Queen!'_

Light gave out a long moan and released his essence into Near's mouth, Near scrunched his nose at the taste but obediently swallowed and gave a few licks to the softening length. He pulled away and wiped his mouth before flashing a smirk, he had just seen Kira in one of his weakest moments. Oh yes, he knew that Light was Kira, but he'd let L be the one to figure it all out on his own.

It was Ryuuzaki's turn, and his face beheld a flicker of disappointment for just a few seconds "If any player has a digital camera, you must select another player to do one of the following while you take pictures. Can include more than two people (randomize 1-10):

1-3: Get a handjob.

4-5: Give a handjob.

6-7: 69

8-9: Sex.

10: Anal play or sex."

Ryuuzaki typed in a few words and clicked the randomize button, for a second his eyes lit up before returning to their blank stare. "The number I have received is nine" his eyes flickered across everyone before settling on Mello and Light "Light, you and Mello must copulate while I take pictures, there is no other choice, resistance is futile" _(Lol ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US)_

Matt pulled out a Kodiak camera and passed it to L, who swiftly powered it on and ushered Light and Mello into an area with efficient lighting. Mello smirked and swayed over to the area selected and beckoned Light forward.

Light sighed and decided that it could be worse; he could be having sex with…Matsuda. He'd still be keeping his virginity anyway, because he was in no way letting a leather clad freak dominate him.

He gently pushed the blond to his hands and knees "Do you have any lube?" He whispered into his ear, casually biting the lobe in the process. Mello shivered and shook his head "Would melted chocolate work? I've never tried it before…"

"Yeah I guess that would work…" Mello reached around for his pants and pulled out a melted chocolate bar, he opened the package with his teeth and passed to gooey mess to Light.

Light grimaced but coated his fingers in the chocolate mess and slowly inserted one digit into Mello's puckered entrance. "Nngh~" Mello moaned, feeling the hot chocolate warm his insides. Light thrusted the finger in and out before adding another and then another. He moved them around and quickly thrusted them forward. Mello screamed in pleasure "Nn~ Hit there again!" Light shrugged and obeyed, quickly hitting the blond's pleasure spot once more. Once he felt Mello was loose enough he coated his manhood in chocolate and aligned it with Mello's entrance.

He leant over Mello's back and slowly pushed his length in; he nearly came as tight heat enveloped him. He sunk all the way to the hilt and laid on Mello panting. Light kissed Mello's neck before slowing pulling out until only the tip was still inside. Without any warning he thrust right back in, causing Mello to jerk forward in response "Gah! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Mello screamed, purposely clamping onto Light's cock.

Instead of the desired response it only seemed to turn Light on more as he brutally began fucking Mello. He held Mello's hips in a bruising grip as he screamed his release, flooding his entrance with steaming hot cum. Mello groaned and began to jerk himself off, shortly releasing after. With a few more thrusts Light finally pulled out and collapsed onto Mello's back.

L sat with the camera in his hands; he'd taken quite a few excellent shots of their erotic events, and had uploaded most of them to his own personal website. He'd review them later. He turned to Matt and raised a brow, silently asking if he wanted to continue the game while Light and Mello recovered.

Matt nodded and mouthed 'Truth'. He wasn't taking any chances with the weird dares going around. "What does cum taste like?" Ryuuzaki read off, biting his thumb

Matt shrugged "Depends on the person I guess, normally it tastes salty and bitter, but Mello somehow got his to taste a bit like chocolate." At L's incredulous look he added "Don't ask, he won't even tell me!"

Round two was finally over and the next round was ready to begin!

**[A/N] I stayed up till five in the morning to type all this up! So you better review and be happy D: I still have to write a Halloween special by Halloween. Any requests or Ideas? Seriously I need ideas… Nothing hetero or yuri related by the way, I just can't stand that stuff *shivers*. Anyone going to Anime Vegas? If so then I'll be the one dressed as Chihiro from Spirited Away, come find me if you can! If you do find me then you get a free one shot or on going story. Or I can draw you something~**


	3. San

**[A/N] Hey everyone! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! So anyways, this chapter is all about dicks basically, so expect copious amounts of Blowjobs, Hand jobs, etc. And a hint of bondage *coughcough***

**Also, since Anime Vegas is next week I won't be updating at all probably until next next Monday. I'll be there all three days, and LittleKuriboh is going *faints***

**And yes, I made Light think that Near is adorable~ Because he is! And in my story he doesn't know about Near's purpose in all of this, he just thinks that L brought him because of Mello and Matt so that he wouldn't feel left out.**

**Also, watch Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective, because I said so (Lol kidding), Tell me if you hate Riho as much as I do, and if you want Shido to go back to Cain! Warning: This anime contains a bit of boobage in one episode and hints of Hetero, but it also has a large hint of yaoi!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! And keep the dare ideas coming!**

Light would never admit it out loud, but he was beginning to enjoy this 'game'. He suspected that L knew all about the websites pervertedness, and had invited them all here just to vent out his sexual frustration.

The creepy glint in L's eye was back again, and Light had no doubt that he'd be taking it out on himself. Geesh, it was like these people had a never ending erection! Except for Near though, Light thought that the boy was just so adorable! He'd except any dare with that boy gladly.

Feeling adventurous he chose dare once again, and was shockingly excited to perform it…"Have you ever had sex involving three or more people?

If not, then offer to perform a sex act of your choice with two other players. You choose the act, the group chooses the players.

If you have had sex involving three or more people, pick someone from the game and you are theirs to do whatever they want with for a randomized 1-4 minutes while the group watches."

Everyone knew that Light had never been with more than one person, hell, the only person he'd 'been' with was Mello! And that was because of a dare! He thought about positions and was at a loss, he didn't know anything about 'gay' sex involving three men!

"Umm, I really don't know what to say, could someone choose the position for me?"

Matt smirked and nodded-even though the question wasn't directed at him-"I've got an idea, Raito how much do you know about bondage?" The sight of Light's flustered and confused face sent shivers down his spine "I'll take that as not much…So here's what's gonna happen, I'm gonna head down to the nearest S&M store, buy a few things, and when I come back you are going to put them on no questions asked, kay?"

Light hesitantly nodded, and in a flash Matt was out the door, the faint rumbling of a car engine the only sign of his departure.

Matt was back in about ten minutes, L just had to pick a hotel that had an S&M shop right down the street from it! Light doubted the man's sanity even more now…

When Matt dropped the contents of his bag Light's mouth literally dropped to the floor in shock, inside was a black leather blindfold, a leather collar, two leather cuffs, a..um...dildo, and a leather strap with a ring in the middle. Light didn't even want to know what any of this was for.

Matt shoved Light onto his hands and knees and tied the blindfold across his eyes, he bound his hands with the cuffs, snapped the collar onto him, and tied the strap with a ring across his mouth, Light was now forced to keep his mouth open in a perfect 'O' shape. The dildo was slowly pushed into Light and began vibrating; Light unwillingly spread his legs in pleasure, his butt now high in the air.

While Light was caught up in his pleasure, Matt turned to the group and asked "Who wants his ass?" L raised his hand, thought about it, and slowly dropped it back to the floor. Matt smirked once more "Guess it's mine then, who wants his mouth?"

Immediately Mello and Near raised their hands, although Near only wanted it as payment for the blow job he had given Light. "Okay then, Mello it's yours". Near pouted and settled with sitting in L's lap like a child, his eyes locked onto Light's shaking form.

Matt stripped and roughly pulled the dildo out of Light's ass, his opening was now stretched and ready for any size of cock to enter it. Mello settled in front of Light and guided his erection into Light's mouth, Light was forced to take the length in and his tongue ran around the tip as he attempted to swallow the excess saliva.

The avid gamer plunged his length into Light's tight hole, causing Light to scream (as much as he could with a gag in his mouth) and Mello to moan. He waited a while for Light to adjust before thrusting in and out at a rapid pace. Light's breathing intensified and he began rocking his hips in time with Matt's thrusts.

Matt hit a certain bump inside Light that caused him to jerk in pleasure; his mouth rapidly sucking on Mello's length while his hips matched the gamer's thrusts. Matt reached over and began fondling Light's nipples, causing Light to suck harder on Mello's length.

Mello threw his head back and moaned as he came inside the Kira suspect's mouth, he slumped forwards and positioned himself under Light, and began licking up and down his sac.

Light groaned around the gag and spurts of cum erupted from his cock, his opening clenched and unclenched and Matt cried out as the pleasure overcame him and released his load into Light.

They all rolled away from each other and laid there panting. Matt was the first to push himself up as he removed all the 'toys' from Light's body, the dildo however, was shoved back into his opening and set to a low vibration, so low that Light wouldn't even notice it.

They all settled back to there spots and waited for the next player.

Mello munched on a bar of chocolate as he calmed his breathing and said "Dare, I'm still hard"

L pretended that he'd never heard that and clicked onto the next dare "You must lie on your back and allow the group to create a sundae on your body, then every member of the group must enjoy their 'treat'."

Mello grinned like a creeper as he lay on his back "Make sure you use _lots_ of chocolate"

Near wandered over to the kitchen and pulled out a tub of French vanilla ice cream with the scoop, a jar of hot fudge, some cherries, a can of whip cream, and just for Mello, he also grabbed a bar of Hershey's Chocolate and broke them into pieces.

He placed the items in front of L and gazed at the panda man for seemingly hours before settling back into his lap. L's eyes softened and he ran his hand through the boy's soft, white hair. He pulled the boy closer to him and began making the Mello sundae surprise.

A scoop of ice cream was placed on his cock-which broke through quickly, creating a hole through the ice cream- and the hot fudge was drizzled all over his length, balls, and nipples. One cherry was placed in his mouth, and another in his belly button. The chocolate pieces were scattered randomly across his body, but one was molded into a ball and placed inside his entrance.

The whipped cream was sprayed all over his body, and L marveled at his work, Mello looked like such a delectable treat, too bad L wasn't interested in him. L grabbed the rest of the sundae ingredients and moved towards the couch, he plopped himself onto it and began devouring the sweets, while watching the 'show' of course.

Matt licked his lips as his eyes ran over Mello's form, he turned and locked eyes with Light-who also smirked-and practically pounced on the chocoholic.

He began licking the whip cream off of his chest, moving lower and lower, until he was face to face with his crotch. The shaft was then licked clean and Matt placed a few loving kisses onto it.

Light worked on his nipples, suckling on them like a baby as he massaged the other.

Before they knew it Mello was clean, and extremely aroused. Light decided to fix that for him; he placed his mouth over just the tip of his length, and slowly took more and more of the length in. Sure enough, just as he was down to the hilt Mello came with a gasp, and his hot cum poured down Light's throat. Light popped his cock out of his mouth and gasped as the cum sprayed all over his face.

Light's face was a burning crimson, he wiped the cum from his face and liked his fingers clean of it, before glaring at Mello "Why did you shoot all over my face?" He demanded

Mello just stared at the ceiling, too dazed to speak. Light huffed and moved back to his seat. Within a few minutes everyone was back in their original places, all of them naked of course, except near, he still had his pillow.

Near chose truth, seeing all the other things that everyone had been forced to do made him wary, he'd do the mild dares, but only the mild dares. He wouldn't let anyone take his virginity.

L looked down at the boy resting in his lap and nearly smiled, nearly, the boy was very cute, like a pet. L didn't feel any sexual desire towards him, only a need to comfort and indulge the boy's needs. You could say that L felt 'motherly' towards him, or at least as motherly as he could attempt to be.

A few comforting gestures here and there were really all the seemingly emotionless detective could do.

"Admit something about yourself to the group that will surprise them."

Near played with a puzzle for a bit before answering "I am interested in furries"

Almost everyone scrunched their nose up in disgust, besides L and Light who really had no idea what furries were. Mello held one hand over his mouth and the other over his stomach "What the fuck Near? Guuh I think I'm gonna puke!"

Matt flipped on his psp and pointedly refused to look at Near "I'm going to pretend I never heard that…"

L and Light turned to Near and asked simultaneously "What's a furry?" Near refused to answer and mumbled "It's better if you didn't know…"

L nodded and poked Matt, Matt sighed and said "Truth, fuck these dares I'm tired"

"Who did you lose your virginity to? When and where"

Matt scoffed and rolled his eyes "I've never been 'dominated' before so it's impossible to answer this! I'm taking a nap for a while, wake me when something exciting happens".

**[A/N] Hooray for the next chappie! I'm in the process of writing a Harry Potter/Howl's Moving Castle crossover. So check it out if you can! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next one should be out soon! I'll be updating on weekends for a bit!**


	4. Shi

**[A/N] Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with Ushering in Theatre and all that crap. So here's the next chappie~ I've decided to incorporate more bondage and kink things into this because of the demand of my friends and reviewers.**

**There will be from time to time normal dares…but the website is basically full of perverts D:**

**Went to Anime Vegas, saw a bunch of terrible L cosplays and a horde of Misas. Only one Light Yagami, and only two Matts. There was a good Mello and Near cosplay though.**

**I bought a shitload of yaoi, spent eighty five dollars on Anime merchandise, bought a Ulquiorra, Mokona, and England plushie, AND bought a shitload-meaning about nine-of pins/buttons for my badge. One of them says 'L thinks Light tastes _sweet_' and another says 'My butler can lick _your _butler'.**

**I got LittleKuriboh to sign my Yu-Gi-Oh shit, trading cards and all, and got to hug him during his panel in the 'group hug'. Johnny Young Bosch-voice actor of many Anime characters, PLUS Nero from Devil May Cry 4- signed my Devil May Cry games~. And I got the voice actor of Italy from Hetalia to sign my Hetalia bag. THEN FRIGGIN JERRY JEWELL DROPPED A PIE ON HIS HEAD DURING THE DEATHNOTE PANEL AND GAVE IT TO ME! All in all Veteran's day weekend WAS EPIC!**

**P.m me if you want pictures or info about what went down at AV 2011!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Tordol! But I do own my Lawliet T-shirt**

Light was beginning to hate himself…he felt like a freaking harlot! All these sexual dares were finally getting to him! He could feel his control slipping, if this continued any longer then he'd act like a wanton whore!

Though he was beginning to not see anything wrong with _that_…

"Dare". He spoke, before anyone could even ask.

L smirked when he read the dare the website had given Light. Oh yes, this was going to be very _fun_.

"Every member of the group anonymously writes down any sexual act they would like to see you perform. If desired they may write who they would like you to perform it with. Put all suggestions in a hat and pick one at random, then perform the act you selected."

Everyone-besides Light-grinned and immediately pulled slips of paper from their pockets, L handed them all pens and they got to work swiftly.

Matt nearly exploded laughing-he had awoken from his nap a few minutes ago-as he scribbled down his choice, it read 'Have every member cum in your ass and then have a butt plug quickly inserted so that none of the cum drips out'.

Near was emotionless as usual, but you could see a light curl of his lips as he wrote his 'Have a cock ring placed on you for the entire game'.

Mello's wasn't even sexual at all…'Buy me more chocolate'.

L's had to be the most perverted of them all, geesh he was supposed to be the infamous detective L! Not the pervert from down the street…'Suckle a player's nipples for the entire round-not the entire game-no exceptions. You may only remove them when a dare requires your mouth'.

They numbered their slips of paper from one to four and placed them inside a bowl that had been lying on the counter. The bowl was shaken for a good few minutes before Light reached in and called out "Number One!(I actually did a generator for this)"

Matt whooped and thrust his fist into the air, when he saw the glares everyone was directed at him he shrugged "What? It benefits all of us". No one noticed as he pressed a remote, and the dildo from before came sliding out of Light's opening and rolled under the couch.

Everyone-excluding Light-began pumping their members until they felt like they were about to explode. L was the first to roughly plunge into Light and was quickly followed by Matt, the two of them set a rhythm as they pounded Light's entrance. With strangled cries they both came and quickly shoved Mello and Near in their place.

When everyone had released, Near produced the plug and quickly inserted it into Light's hole without letting a single seed spill. Light was currently feeling so full and warm, the combined seeds were mixing inside him, and he shivered at the feeling.

They didn't even have to ask when the spotted the lustful expression Mello wore. "Randomly select a member of the opposite sex to place a hickey on your neck, shoulder, chest, breast, belly, or inner thigh. If they refuse, you give them a hickey in 2 places".

Mello beckoned Matt forward and chuckled at the feral expression he wore. Matt gently pushed him to the floor and began nibbling on his lower thigh, slowly the bites got harsher until Mello nearly screamed in pain. Matt began sucking the wound in apology and was satisfied with the purplish bruise he had made.

The white haired bundle of adorableness in his pajamas quietly mumbled "Dare…"

L stroked Near's hair and said "Strip naked and lay spread eagle on the table (hands and feet wide apart) until your next turn. If group not satisfied with the spreading of feet or hands they may tie them up".

Near paled immensely and looked as if he were about to run. L grabbed him and lifted him over his shoulders before laying him across their rectangular counter. He removed the pillow from his trembling hands. He grabbed Light's belt and strapped his arms above his head. He spread the boys legs as far as he could as slyly inserted a vibrator into Near's opening.

When he saw Near's horrified expression he leant towards his ear and whispered "Do not worry Near, It will be very _pleasurable_".

Hiding his hands behind his back L secretly pressed the vibrator's remote, causing it's vibrations to become more quick and intense. The poor boy was squirming like a worm on a hook.

L mentally prepared himself for his dare "If you are male, choose another male player and a "sucker." The sucker must then guess whether you, or the other male, has a bigger unit. If they are right, the sucker gets to slap your nuts. If they are wrong, the sucker must blow you to completion while the group watches".

L thought for a moment and called out "Kira-kun and Mello. Kira-kun and I will turn around since we are obviously not clothed".

Mello was extremely nervous, if he guessed wrong then he would have to give L a blow job! The man that he had admired as a child! He thought long and hard and finally decided what his answer would be "L".

Both men turned around and Mello was overjoyed to see that he was correct! Light may have been longer than L, but L was thicker than him.

A mischievous grin appeared upon his face as he harshly bitch-slapped L's sac. A grimace nearly formed on the man's face, but other than a small flinch the man showed no reaction.

Matt was quick to nearly pass this round, but with Near strapped to a table and Light still full of their cum, he decided what the heck! He'd go to sleep afterwards.

"Truth" He declared, Mello glared at him, and he shrugged in response. What? He was tired from the previous acts so what.

"What is your biggest character flaw that someone else has pointed out?"

Matt stilled immediately…what would he say? "I smoke" He deadpanned. Every stared and blinked a few times before nodding their heads.

**[A/N] FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! YES! One more chapter until I end the story ;.; I need to focus on my other stories A.T.M so I need this one finished A.S.A.P**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!**


	5. Owari

**[A/N] Hey there everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I had a butt load of theatre auditions to do. Plus my friend and I are learning two dances for 'Anime Day Vegas' in April and we're planning our Matryoshka cosplays. She's going to be Matryoshka Luka and I'm going to be Matryoshka Akaito. **

**We're going to spray paint our hair because we're cheap XD. I also hurt my hip really bad limboing (don't laugh it hurts like a bitch) and survived two shootings only a month apart. One at my mall and the other at my school. Plus my sister's two hamsters died and my dad wants me to live with him in Portugal this November for two years. And I have a wedding to go to in a few days.**

**All in all my life's screwed up and busy ATM.**

**This is sadly the last chapter D: But fret not. I'll be writing a requested HP/DN crossover in a few weeks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Tordol.**

Light yawned as he stretched his back. It was currently four in the morning and it seemed that he was the only person feeling sleepy. Then again half the people in the room were insomniacs. And eating chocolate and gaming built up an endurance to stay up late.

The cum inside locked inside of him by the plug still hadn't settled and was splashing around. It was both annoying and erotic.

"Dare" He drawled rubbing his eyes as they became irritated.

L smirked at his tired state before saying "For 1 minute, whisper your hottest, best seduction lines you can think of to a randomly selected person. Try to really get this person fired up!

Afterwards, the other player should rate your performance for the group."

Light mumbled about how perverted these people were before walking over to Near. Why did he choose Near? Because seeing Near blush was the cutest thing ever of course. And Light secretly had a fetish for cute things-though he'd never show or admit it.

Light leaned over Near and whispered into his ear "The word of the day is 'legs.' Let's go back to my place and spread the word."

Near blushed a cute pink as he tried his hardest to keep an emotional face. That was just so funny! That had to have been the greatest pick up line he'd ever heard! Not that he'd heard many anyways…

When Light went back to his spot he gave him a thumbs up and a "Ten out of ten."

Well he attempted to give him a thumbs up since he was still currently strapped to the counter with a vibrator in his ass. Thankfully L had turned the power down so that it was barely noticeable.

Mello shouted a "DARE!" while eating a king-size bar of chocolate. Light still had no idea where he kept them all…

L rolled his eyes "Shut your eyes. Now ask the group if anyone playing has ever had a fantasy involving you. The group quietly raises their hands, then puts them down.

When they are finished, open your eyes. The group may not tell you who raised their hand, or who didn't."

Mello closed his eyes and swallowed the last of his candy bar "Have any of you sick fuckers had a sexual fantasy about me?"

Matt immediately raised his hand and surprisingly Near did to. That was really unexpected and a huge shock to both L and Light.

Near and Matt put their hands down and Mello opened his eyes "I don't even want to fucking know…"

It was now Near's turn and L kindly untied him and removed the vibrator while settling him onto his lap. He skimmed over the dare and laughed inwardly. This one was going to be fun to watch.

"Serve a round of drinks to the group in the nude. Don't forget to collect tips!"

Near once again blushed before asking what everyone wanted to drink.

"Soda" For Matt.

"Chocolate Milk" For Mello.

"Oolong Tea" for Light.

And "Earl Gray tea with a lot of sugar cubes" For L.

Near stood from L's lap and wandered over to the fridge, surprisingly it was stocked with liquor and the requested drinks. He just had to brew L and Light's drink. He grabbed three glasses from the cupboard and quickly filled Mello's drink. He then grabbed a can of coke for Matt and began boiling the water for the tea.

In a few minutes the tea was done and he carefully grabbed all the drinks and began serving them. He received a slap on the ass from Matt, a pinch to his ass from Mello, a quick kiss from Light, and had his butt groped by L.

He pouted a bit when he realized he had nothing to drink but was happy when both L and Light decided to share their teas with him.

L paled noticeably when he read his dare "Strip down to one article of clothing and then sit on the lap of every member of the same sex for 30 seconds each while grinding them."

Matt and Mello smirked while Near trembled and Light grinned. This was the most opportune moment for payback. And they were going to make it worth it.

L sighed and sauntered over to Light before plopping himself onto his lap. Light had a shit eating grin on his face as he grabbed L's hips and ground their groins together. L had to swallow down a moan caused by the friction.

Light also had to contain his moans as they harshly ground against each other for the amounted time.

With shaky legs L removed himself from Light's lap and headed over to Near. The poor boy looked as if he was going to throw up. Then again having a man twice your size and age grind his hips against you would be very traumatizing.

Poor Near couldn't hide his arousal when L finished molesting him with his hips. Light pitied him and tossed the boy a pillow to hide his erection.

Matt and Mello decided to tag team and grabbed L and forced him to be sandwiched between them. One of them ground against his backside while the other ground against his front. All in all it was very erotic and arousing.

The dare left everyone with a problem downstairs if you know what I mean.

It was now down to the last dare of the night. Light felt so relieved. He was a few seconds away from snoozing on L's lap.

"You are to be blindfolded, stripped of your clothes and placed in another room. You must then begin masturbating, and continue to masturbate until either 10 minutes pass, or you have a visible orgasm.

Any members of the group that wish to watch may do so, but they must be completely quiet. During the act, you are not allowed to know who is watching, and who is not.

When the time has elapsed, or you finish, you must give your audience time to leave before removing your blindfold, cleaning up, and rejoining the group."

Matt sighed, grumbled a bit, before grabbing a blindfold and tying it across his eyes. He was then placed in the closet of all places and was forced to begin masturbating.

Light and Mello decided to watch while Near and L just cuddled like the weirdoes they were.

Matt lifted his right hand and placed it on his limp length. Slowly he began moving it up and down until it slowly rose and began hardening.

"_Ah_ fuck!" He moaned as his hand increased its pace. Beads of precum shone on its tip and Mello had to resist the urge to give him a blowjob right there.

Finally his cock stood at attention fully erect and throbbing. The only noise heard was a slicking sound and Matt's moans.

After a few minutes Matt threw his head back and screamed "_MELLO_!" as thick ribbons of cum splattered all over Light and Mello.

The duo quickly left the closet and washed the cum off of them. Mello however had found that sexy as fuck and was now sporting a huge boner.

When Matt returned from the closet the chocoholic immediately jumped him and began kissing the life out of him.

Matt smirked and pulled Mello closer to him while groping his ass. L however was having none of that and pulled them apart.

"It is late now and Kira-kun is tired. I suggest we all head to bed." Light sighed, L was never going to stop calling that now was he?

Matt and Mello reluctantly complied and they all headed to the master bedroom.

L was on the left end of the bed while spooning Light. Near was in between both Light and Mello while Mello was spooned by Matt.

Exhausted from their activities everyone but L quickly fell asleep. "Good night Kira." L whispered and was shocked when crimson red eyes turned to him "Good night Lawliet~."

**[A/N] WOOT! FINALLY FINISHED THIS STORY! IT TOOK ME FOREVER BUT MY PWP IS FINALLY DONE! Hope you all enjoyed it and feel free to give me requests for Truth or Dares of other Anime/Manga/Movie/Game genres. Or to just request a new story. Read and Review!**


End file.
